1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package, and more particularly, to a light emitting device package having a simple improved structure which provides a higher light extraction efficiency and heat-dissipation performance, and minimizes process losses due to defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the sectional structure of a light emitting diode (LED) package of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package includes an LED as a light emitting device 20, a heat sink 15 on which the light emitting device 20 is mounted, and a sub-mount 40 between the light emitting device 20 and the heat sink 15. A package body 10 surrounds the heat sink 15 to form the outside of the package, and a lead 11 is electrically connected to the light emitting device 20 through a metal wire 80 that extends out of the package body 10. A plastic lens 50 is mounted on top of the package body 10 so that the light emitting device 20 is sealed therebetween. Molding resin (not shown) is injected into an internal space G′ which contains the light emitting device 20, to mechanically and electrically protect the light emitting device 20 from the external environment.
The package parts such as the heat sink 15, the package body 10 and the plastic lens 50 are formed of different materials, so that there are complexities in the prior art in that a number of processes are required to manufacture the package, and the manufacturing cost is increased. Another complication of the prior art is that since the package is tested after assembly, if it is defective, the effort and cost of assembly is wasted. Meanwhile, a reflective surface may be formed around the light emitting device to guide light in the desired direction. However, in the prior art, the reflective surface is formed of AlN or a metallic material that is hard to machine, causing difficulty in increasing the light extraction efficiency.